In the art of computing, it is desirable to provide redundancy so that a computer system can continue to function after the failure of a component. Cooling redundancy allows a computer system to continue to function when a cooling component, such as a cooling fan, fails.
In the prior art, cooling redundancy is provided in many forms, such as providing additional cooling fans, rotating remaining fans at a higher speed in the event of a fan failure, and mounting cooling fans coaxially. However, each cooling fan occupies a unique physical location, and when a fan fails, it can be a challenge to replicate the airflow lost at the location of the failed fan.